roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Leonardo Fellgrove
Personality Leonardo is an energetic young man with a taste for justice. He's very companionate and holds no grudges, generally seeming like a very calm/chill guy. He tends to never be cocky or show off, and he only uses his quirk when necessary. Leonardo has never felt the want or need to kill someone, but he has had blood on his hands before. He's not afraid to shed tears in front of other people as sometimes it's helpful in the sense of letting negative energy flow away instead of letting it build up inside of him. He's very pure as well, he tends not to swear and has never felt the need to have relationships/intercourse with others. He acts generally how you'd expect a 17-year-old to act, just less edgy and more understanding. In combat situations his mentality focuses on the goal and the goal only, as if a switch goes off in his mind. The mission must be completed no matter the cost. If a friend goes down, he'll try to get them up but if they can't fight, he won't stand down, instead he'll continue the mission and just hope the best for his friend. He tries his best to never kill his opponent, since the villains should always own up to their crimes in prison. Leonardo's mentality/personality is nothing short of an ideal peace symbol. Backstory Leonardo was born on February 3rd, 2004 at the WayHaven Hospital. It was a bit strange when he came out of the womb, since he wasn't crying, and he had a huge smile on his face. Unfortunately, his mother died giving birth to him, so the father had to take care of Leonardo on his own. It wasn't easy since Leonardo's mother and father were both in their late 30s, and had two other children already, one that was about to move out. Leonardo didn't have any brothers, just two sisters, and his father knew that the crime rate was going up like crazy, so he began training Leonardo to fend for himself and his sisters as his father trained himself. From his father training him, he not only learnt how to wield a multi-versatile weapon, but he was also able to physically improve a lot, being very well fit now, and his reaction improved to 200 milliseconds. Leonardo's father planned to send Leonardo to WayHaven Academy in order to learn better how to defend their family while making good money off of it, since they weren't doing too well financially at the time. While at the Academy one day, Leonardo's house was broken into, by now Leonardo is 14 in his first year of the Academy. The man that broke into their house was part of a gang that was there to begin collecting ransoms against them, the man threatened that if they didn't pay up immediately that someone was gonna get killed. Leonardo's father knew they didn't have the funds to pay this ransom, so he did his best to fight off the man from the gang. Unfortunately, there were more gang members outside, at least 20 more, so there was quite a lot of blood shed. When Leonardo arrived home, he saw his steps up to his door covered in blood, causing his heart to begin racing as he slowly approached the door. As he opened the door, there were gang members knocked out and some killed all over the house, he found his older sister (the other one moved out by now) hiding under the dining table. As he looked over to his sister, his sister pointed in the direction behind him, as he looked, he saw his father being held by the collar by a bulky gang member, his father's face covered in blood, looking drained. Leonardo's father shouted for him to take his sister and get out of here, that he would be fine. He immediately did what he was told, although as he was exiting with his sister, he hesitated at the door, eventually walking out once his father shouted "GO!". Him and his sister ran to the police station, desperate for help, they had cops come with them to their home. Once the cops arrived at the house, everything was still bloody with bodies everywhere, but the bulky man and Leonardo's father was nowhere to be seen. Assuming his father was now dead, he decided that he was going to become a hero that everyone can smile with joy once he's arrived. That everyone's worries can be relieved once he's arrived, that everyone's fear, can be relieved, once he's arrived. At 15 he was well known throughout the school for a fight he got into with other students. A student with a body like a snake attempted to start a fight with him, ending with that student being tied to a pole with strong vine fibers. What was even more embarrassing was that student was in the 2nd Year whereas Leonardo was still in his 1st year. Leonardo didn’t even want to fight the 2nd Year, the student threw the first punch at Leonardo, hitting him right in the middle of the face, as defense he just tied the student up, the student’s name being Kai. Kai has had a grudge against him ever since. When Leonardo was 16, Kai made another attempt to take him down, somehow ending up in the exact same situation last time, being tied to a pole. By that age Leonardo’s sister that lives at home with him had begun working as a Pro Hero, but in a different city since she wasn’t too much of a fan of the hero system in WayHaven. They still had no clue of where their father was, whether he was alive or not. Although they had already assumed he was dead long ago, so they didn’t think much of it by this point, but they would bring up fun memories about him and Leonardo’s mother as well, since that’s the only real happiness they had now. That little bit of happiness is what molded Leonardo into the cheerful, understanding person he is today. Resources Leonardo has a part time job as a stock boy at a grocery store to make his income. Other than that he doesn’t have any other resource of income. Equipment / Weaponry Leonardo has a short sword that can transform into a longsword as well, this happens from the sword’s blade being folded under the short sword’s blade, the short sword blade opens up and the longsword blade shoots out, extending to 4 feet in length from its original 1 foot. LeoWeapons.jpg|Short Sword & Long Sword. Specialisations Universal Close Combat Abilities. Quirk Vine Generation. This quirk allows the user to shoot strong, thick, tight vines from anywhere on their body, 10 vines being the maximum for Leonardo. Leo can regenerate 1 vine per turn, but can use up to 10 on any turn he feels. The vines strain a maximum of 15kN of force (armor resistance) before snapping. Leonardo specifically can create a vine wall with a maximum size of 3 meters high and 5 meters long, which can withstand 30kN of force, taking up all of his vines and disabling him from being able to use any vine for 1 turn if called back, 3 turns if the wall was destroyed. The maximum length currently for Leonardo’s vines are 10m (~32ft). As well as the vines being able to extend from the user’s body (at 25m/s or ~82ft/s) , the user can also retract the vines back into their body as well like a cleanup (at 50m/s, or ~164ft/s). If the user shoots a vine at you, it can do about 10kN on impact, but if used correctly as a powerful whip, it can smack the enemy with a force of 15kN. These vines can also have painful thorns on them, but in order to add the thorns it would take the power of 2 vines into one vine to produce the thorns. The new damage amounts being 15kN for a weak shot and 20kN for a heavy shot as said before with the 10kN and 15kN. There are no set attacks for the quirk, as it’s very versatile. As for Leonardo’s current strength, his regular punches do about 5kN, with his kicks doing 7kN, of course on top of that the way he uses his vines could improve that power quite a lot. Leo also has a powerful ability called Vine Thew. This ability is where Leo's internal muscles are surrounded by vines, causing his physical appearance to look a bit more bulky. This increases his punching and kicking power up to 17kN as well, and has a Nat resistance of 15kN. This powerful buff lasts for 5 turns, with a 5 turn cooldown. His reaction time is currently 250 milliseconds. Versatility They can use this quirk in many different situations to quickly escape or attack, since the user can extend the vines to use it as rope to swing around as well as to tie someone up. Example This can also be used to cushion a fall, for instance if the user created a super thick layer of vines under their feet, and jumped off about 45 feet they’d barely feel a thing since it was well cushioned. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes